Bucky barnes winter soldier
by Softball52007
Summary: I just picked a name to use but you can totally imagine its your name. Please read to the end. I also changed the story line just a hare so please don’t get mad.


You had always had a crush on Bucky Barnes or as others know him as the winter soldier. You had fallen with him off the train but as he lost his left arm you had lost your right arm. You both were tourchered by hydra and you both had the same punishment's and an arm that looked the exact same but yours was different cause it looked like a muscular arm of a girl not a guy. One day you both were sent on a mission in New York City. To take out Nick Fury. Well bucky's identity was blown and Captain America had somehow known who he was. Then I get unmasked by some guy dressed as a bird, and Captain America knew my name to, but we didn't know him. About a minute later I was having the worst headache ever and then I passed out. I was out for a good hour before I woke up. But I had a dream that felt so real, like a memory.

Flashback starts

"Sydney get back here before I have Bucky and Steve chase you down" said bucky's mom.

" THEY CAN NEVER CATCH ME" I yelled like I was proud.

Then about two minutes later Bucky darted out of the house and started to catch up with me so I ran harder and eventually I lost him and I hid somewhere out of site. Well that's what I thought, Bucky had already been waiting on me there and he trapped me in his arms and wouldn't let me go.

" JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES PUT ME DOWN" you yelled.

" now why on earth would I do that, you know, I ain't doing this for momma, I'm doing this because I love you."

You stopped squirming and looked up at him as he slowly put you down.

" I love you to buck, more than you'll ever know. I even been holding back the fact that I love you, I always have and always will."

Bucky's eyes lit up and he was smiling. And the next thing you know Bucky is leaning in to kiss you, but he was going so slow, I grabbed his collar and closed the distance between us. The kiss was long and passionate.

Flashback ends

Bucky had you in his arms as you woke up.

Pierce let Bucky hold you till you woke up, then Bucky had been getting his arm fixed and he had a memory. Buck had whent a little crazy and knocked out a few people. As Pierce was asking for the mission report, Buck was daydreaming and Pierce was just about to slap him but you stopped his hand with your metal hand.

" Sir, please don't, he is doing the same thing that made me pass out it's just he can handle it more than I could."

"And what exactly is he going through"

"He is having a memory from who know when, I found out that we knew each other before we came here, we grew up together. And I loved him then and I do now."

What you weren't expecting was Bucky to be listening when you were talking about how we knew each other, from that point on he was fully listening.

" I love you to Sydney, I love you to Germany and back, don't forget that."

Pierce told everyone to leave and escort us to the huge apartment we shared. Bucky whent to his room to put on a shirt while I was getting a drink. Buck came out to do the same but I stayed out of my room because I had a lot to think about, but I decided to draw a flower. The clock in the room read 3:45. You sighed and buck came in the room and questioned why I was still up.

" Syd, why are you still up?"

"Same goes for you buck, why are you up."

"You first, I asked first so I want an answer first."

"I had a lot to take in and just wasn't tired and so I decided to draw cause I had nothing else to do, now why are you up."

" fine you caught me, I was scared from the memory I had, I thought something bad would happen to you so I got up to see if you were ok but I went to your room and you weren't there so I panicked a little but as soon as I turned to see you right here I calmed down, and well, you know the rest." You were a little shocked to hear this.

" Buck, I'll be fine you don't have to worry, and I feel like your not telling me something." I said this while slowly standing up and moving closer to Bucky.

"How do you always know, I had a nightmare and that's why i checked on you cause i love you. That's what I wasn't telling you."

" Bucky, I love you to but all you had to say was i had a nightmare, come on I'll help you get back to sleep."

" Syd, I'm worried about you. How long will it take."

" as long as you want it to"

" your gonna lay in my bed with me aren't you."

" yep, I don't care if I'm not allowed to by hydra, I love you and you only."

" but what if we get caught"

" we won't, I actually put gas in everyone's rooms so later we can get up, run out and light this place on fire, and then go to the avengers tower and talk to who ever that guy was that knew us"

(A/N)

Thanks if you are reading this, sorry about my horrible grammar, I'm not making good grades in that class so that explains. And I might not add on to this I just need at least one person to say otherwise. Thanks.


End file.
